Saint Tail! An OUTLAW!
by x Bella Jade x
Summary: Meimi finds out that her mom is Saint Tail Sr., and then a thief comes up with a plan, that earns Meimi and Asuka Jr. their one way tickets to being outlaws! What'll happen next!
1. Saint Tail Sr

disclaimer: I do not own saint tail, or any of it's characters, and you can't sue me, because I am broke... lol !  
  
Prelude  
  
One rainy saturday, there is a robbery at the National Bank, When the back owner tells Seira about it, she talks to Meimi right away. When Meimi as Saint Tail has tracked down the robbers, someone else is with them. She looks like Meimi, [as Saint Tail] and acts like Meimi, but is older, and Asuka's dad is trying to catch her... will Saint Tail figure out who it is?!  
  
This unknown person gets the money back from the theives, and safely returns it back to the owner of the bank. The next morning, Meimi tells Seira the whole thing. "Seira, Asuka's father was chasing her... Do you think that Asuka Jr. might have a clue for me as to who she is?" Meimi asked. Seira shook her head, and joked, "No, he's too dumb!" They both laughed at this.  
  
'Does Asuka Jr. really know anything about this? I'll have to ask him and find out...' Meimi thought....  
  
That afternoon, Meimi got home from school, and her mom was talking to her father. They hadn't heard her come in.  
  
"So, did everything go all right last night?" Genichiro asked Eimi, who nodded. "I'll bet Asuka Sr. was really angry that he hasn't caught you after all these years. Hey, shouldn't Meimi be coming home now?" Meimi was stunned, and she ran out the front door, not bothering to slam it on her way out. She ran the whole way back to St. Paulia Church, and found Seira in the confessional.  
  
"Seira!! Seira!! My mom is that other thief!!!! I heard my parents talking about it when I walked in... They hadn't known I was there. I hope that my mom doesn't figure out that I'm Saint Tail.. erm, Junior!!!!" Meimi was on the vrege of crying... but outside the confessional, somebody heard the very last sentence.  
  
Asuka Jr. walked over to the confessional silently. Saint Tail was in there. Meimi, with her acute hearing, heard him, and quietly transformed into Saint Tail, and Seira was just about to say "Why did you do that?" when the door to Meimi's side of the confessional flew open. Asuka Jr. just stood there. "Damn..." he cursed. Then he realized it. He had Saint Tail trapped. Finally. He closed in on her, and she looked to Seira for help. The nun-in-training looked through her pocket and pulled something out. She was just about to hand it to Meimi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey guys, I figured I'd leave you at a cliff hanger. R&R, becuase no reviews, no new chapter, and I'll remove the story!  
  
krysta-chan 


	2. False Report

Konnichiwa minna-san! I hope you liked the last chapter, because I haven't updated in a while. GOMEN-NASSAI!!!!!! Here's chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, my, GOD!" Asuka Jr. shouted. He just stared at the face in front of him. "Seira?" he asked finally. That was all he could see. Seira had handed Meimi her special perfume. *The one she used to escape him in the very first book* Meimi had just gotten out, and Asuka thought that Seira was St. Tail. Realizing that he had the wrong person, he sweatdropped anime style.  
  
"Are you ok, Asuka Jr.?" She asked him, hoping that he hadn't seen Meimi. He nodded, blatently, and left the confessional, once again distraught that St. Tail had escaped. Just then, somebody walked into the confessional.  
  
"May I make a confession?" she asked the nun quietly. Seira nodded, hoping that Meimi was ok. She set her perfume aside, and the woman spoke. "My Jade Stone necklace made with real jade and real silver, was stolen from me. It's in the Seika City Museum, but he has the papers to it, also. What am I going to do?" she asked. "I don't wish to go to the police. Please, what am I to do?" Seira knew that this would be a job for Saint Tail.  
  
"Go out, and pray to the good Lord. I'm sure that he'll help you through this. In the meantime, I'll think about how I can help you." when the woman left the confessional, she went to the altar. Meimi walked back in at that moment, and Seira smiled slightly. "Meimi, I've got a job for Saint Tail." Seira told her the story quietly. "Do you think you can handle it?" she asked. Meimi nodded confidently. She walked out, and noticed the woman at the altar, praying. She hid her sorrow, because she was still quite upset that her mother had been Saint Tail Sr. this whole time, and not let Meimi in on her secret. She left the main body of the church, and went into the rectory. Out of earshot of the woman, she prayed that the good Lord help her.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord, forgive me for what I've just done, telling this big of a lie. I just want the necklace so badly..." she said. Just then, Saint Tail, oblivious to this woman, slipped out the back of the church to send Asuka her calling card. Then, she made her way to the museum. She was determined to pull this off successfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S3 (Sorry So Short) but I had to have a cliff-hanger somewhere. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, and also, it will be more fun to read. TTYL, minna-san! Ja ne..... ~Krysta~ 


	3. Wanted

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!!! It's been so long since I updated, and I feel horrible, but if you read the end of my bio, it explains everything... so... GOMEN-NASSAI!!!

But here's chapter 3 ^.~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Wanted in more ways than one *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Curse you, Saint Tail!!!" Asuka Jr. shouted to no one. "DAD! I NEED GUARDS, PRONTO! SAINT TAIL JR. JUST SENT ME A CALLING CARD!!!" Asuka shouted into the phone. 

Saint Tail was perched in the tree above Asuka Jr. She snickered silently, before flying carefully around the light, and the rest of the way to the museum. She quickly got the necklace, but Asuka's annoying stalker, Lina Takamiya, launched her favorite gas in the room, and it exploded right next to Saint Tail. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TAKAMIYA?! I TOLD YOU, I'M GONNA CATCH HER!!!!!" Asuka Jr. said, tears streaming down his face as he walked through the gas. Partly from the gas, and partly from the frustration, both Asuka Jr. and Saint Tail had tears in their eyes. Asuka Jr. grabbed Saint Tail, and said, "Don't breathe unless it's through my shirt!" Saint Tail gasped through his shirt, as she put an arm around him, and tried hard to pull her face away, long enough to say what she had to. Asuka pulled her in tighter, so she pinched him. 

"1, 2, 3!" she whispered. Both her and Asuka Jr. landed outside, in a tree. "That's all I wanted to do..." Saint Tail said, breathless, with tears in her eyes from the gas. 

"Oh." Asuka Jr. said softly. Then it dawned on him. He had Saint Tail cornered again. 

"Don't you dare detective. I saved you, it wouldn't be fair to look at my face!" Saint Tail said, frustrated. 

"If I close my eyes, can I do this anyways?" Asuka asked. He was well aware that he was still holding Saint Tail around the waist, and vica-versa. He pulled her closer, his eyes closed, and leaned in toward her face. Meimi felt her heart start to race. She also closed her eyes. They were just millimeters apart......

"THERE THEY ARE!" Lina shouted. Then she saw that Asuka was _holding_ Saint Tail. They snapped apart, and Saint Tail shouted, "1, 2,3!" her balloon appeared, and she dragged Asuka Jr. on with her. The balloon floated over to the church. When it landed, Saint Tail made it disappear, and she and Asuka Jr. ran inside. 

"Siera, it's safe. Come out." Saint Tail whispered. "Just don't say my name..." Siera walked out to see a blind-folded Asuka, and Saint Tail standing next to him. "I got the necklace... Don't worry, Asuka can't see a thing." she reassured the sister-in-training, who was stunned. 

"Please... Just tell me who you are..." he pleaded. Siera giggled. 

"THIS IS THE POLICE. WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! RETURN THE NECKLACE AT ONCE, AND COME QUIETLY." a voice said from outside. 

"Siera, get this back to the lost lamb." Saint Tail said. "1, 2, 3!" she said. Outside, they heard another voice.

"THERE THEY ARE! AFTER THEM!!!" it shouted. 

"Let's go, Asuka Jr.!" Saint Tail said. They snuck out the back way, and they escaped. They hid in a grove of trees in the park. Since it was pitch black, Asuka Jr. got to take his blindfold off. 

*a/n: imagine in the manga the little thought bubble-type-thing where Asuka's got tears flying out of his eyes saying, I can't see her face!! hehe...*

"Don't get close enough to see my face, Jr. or you'll never remember what hit you." Saint Tail warned. All Asuka Jr. could see was the back of her head, but just a shadow of it. He tapped her on the shoulder, and then, as she turned around, leaned in with his eyes closed. He grabbed her around the waist as he did. And she put her arms around his neck. They both leaned in, and their faces were millimeters apart. 

'If he knew who I was, he'd regret kissing me...' she thought. 

"Asuka...." she said softly. He pulled away slightly, and she angled her face, so that no light hit it, and she was hidden in the shadows. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"If you knew who I was, you wouldn't want to kiss me..." she said. 

"Are you ashamed of it?" Asuka asked. He couldn't believe that he was holding Saint Tail this close, and he'd almost kissed her, twice. But he couldn't kiss her, and he was sort of glad that she stopped him. He loved Meimi Haneoka... and this didn't seem right to him. 

"You would be..." she said. But it was just that... Saint Tail reminded him so much of Meimi. 

"Ok... I won't kiss you. I promise." at that, Asuka laid down, in the leaves, and fell sound asleep. When he woke up in the morning, there was a card on his hand. 

--Asuka: I've gone to town to see what the commotion is.. I'll be back very soon. I promise! love, Saint Tail -- 

Asuka smiled. He said up against a tree, and thought. 'I almost kissed Saint Tail last night. But I love Meimi.... Saint Tail reminds me so much of her.... Why? Meimi could never... could she?' Asuka thought. 

"Good morning, detective!" a voice said from behind him. Asuka Jr. spun to see Saint Tail with a mask on. He smiled. 

"Good morning, thief." Saint Tail grinned. Then she frowned. 

"We're wanted for theft, Asuka. Siera said we should skip town, and that she'd take care of our alibi's. But since my parents are going on vacation, I could just say I went with them.... But you... it'll be a bit harder, as you're already all over the news." Asuka frowned, his forehead creasing. 

"We'll start off, then. I need to bathe, though. I'm dirty as heck, and I need new clothes." Asuka said. Saint Tail smiled, and snapped her fingers. A black bag appeared. She pulled out her street clothes, and Asuka's. He smiled, and took them gracefully. Saint Tail went over to the pond, and washed off quickly. She got her clothes on, and waited for Asuka. She put her mask on, and her hair back into a pony tail. Asuka came back, and they started off. They took a balloon across the river, and Saint Tail took off her mask. She hid her face from Asuka, and went into the supermarket. She bought food, drinks, ice, a small cooler, and 2 sleeping bags. 

"Thanks!" Asuka said. He just realized, that she had taken her mask off to go into the store. When they got to a camp site, Saint Tail picked out a tent, and stuck her stuff inside. 

"I'm going to take a small nap, I need to regain my energy... I lost it from floating the balloon for so long." she said, yawning. 

"Alright, I'll be outside putting things in order. Before you go, though... Why did you come anyways? You could have just reverted to your alternate identity and stayed." Asuka said. 

"I got you into this mess, I'll stick it out with you!" Saint Tail replied, and she went into the tent. About 10 minutes later, Asuka went to check if she was still sleeping, when he noticed that she must've pushed her mask off in her sleep. Her hair had come out of the pony tail, also. Asuka Jr. gasped, waking Saint Tail up. It was none other than Meimi Haneoka! 

"ASUKA JR.!!! YOU LOOKED!!!" Meimi shouted, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Meimi? Is that really you?" Asuka asked. Meimi nodded through her tears. Asuka ran over, and hugged her. 

"I'm glad you're sticking it out with me!" Asuka said. Meimi dried her tears in disbelief.

"You- you are?" she asked, confused. 

"Yes, Meimi! I love you!" he said. 'Whoa, why did I just tell her that?! Asuka no baka, she hates you!!!' he berated himself mentally. To his surprise, however, she hugged him and said, "Aishiteru always, Asuka Jr." 

He put her eyes at eye level with his. And he got lost in those sapphire orbs.... Finally, he just closed his eyes, and leaned in. Meimi did this too.... It seemed so familiar, just like the last two times. But this time there was no stopping millimeters away. The press of Asuka Jr.'s lips on Meimi's drove her wild. As he pulled her tighter, she put her arms around his neck. 

"Aishiteru, Meimi. " Asuka said, breaking the kiss. Then, he kissed her again. This time, demanding entrance. She let him pass instantly. Each one had been longing to hold the other in this fashion for a long time. 'I love you, Meimi.... I really, really love you.' was all Asuka could think. 

'I love you, Daiki... And I always will.' Meimi thought. They laid down next to each other. Still embraced, still kissing. Still happy. For now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So how did you all like chapter 3?? Chapter 4 will be up soon! Kondo, minna-san!

~Krysta~


	4. Fake Lost Lamb

Chapter 4, by popular demand. I hope that you all like it. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fake Lost Lamb*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meimi and Asuka lay there for a while, just dozing contently in each other's arms. Having finally found out that Asuka Jr. didn't hate her was a great relief. She felt relaxed in his arms. Smiling, she began to doze off, and just before she fell asleep, she remembered that she left her Saint Tail outfit folded outside the back of the tent.  
  
Asuka Jr. dozed off just before Meimi, a slight smile on his face, but he was soon awakened by a rather authorative sounding voice. We have you surrounded. Saint Tail, you may come out now. Meimi, alert and awake, whispered, "Stay here." he nodded.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Meimi asked, feigning a tired voice while rubbing her eyes. The cop looked startled.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Miss, there were sightings of Saint Tail around here, and she was rumored to be around here... Are you alone?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Meimi said smiling sadly.  
  
"Would you like some company?" the officer asked.  
  
"N-no... I'm going to be on my way home soon, I was just doing a school project here. We were observing nature, and sketching it." Meimi said, knocking an eraser out of her jeans pocket. "Oops.." she said, turning around to pick it up. "1..2...3!" she whispered. "Sorry. Here, let me show you the sketch." Meimi said smiling. She stepped carefully into the tent, grabbed a paper on canvas and shot Asuka Jr. a 'be still!' look.  
  
"Wow, that's a good sketch Miss." he approved. "Well, I'll be on my way. Sorry to have bothered you." he said, smiling kindly. He left. She waited until he was totally out of earshot and eyesight before she went and got Asuka Jr.  
  
"That was really close, Asuka...." Meimi stated frowning in dismay.  
  
"I know love, I know..." he trailed off at the crack of a twig. He dove into the tent. The officer came back around from a tree.  
  
"Did I just hear voices back here?" he asked her curiously.  
  
"Not that I know of, unless you were imagining them." Meimi said carefully.  
  
"Ok, sorry." he said. He left, and did not return.  
  
~ Later that day, close to dusk *  
  
"Asuka, I think we should camp closer to Seika City... People will think we were travelling for a long time to get far away, but we won't have." Meimi said. Asuka smiled lightly.  
  
"That's a good idea. In fact, if you're up for it, we could even get into the very outskirts of the park. I know you love it there, and there's an excluded little enclosure of trees we could camp in. Nobody knows about it except me. It would be perfect." he told her.  
  
"Alright." she replied smiling. They set off for Seika City Park right then.  
  
* Camp is set up ~  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed Asuka.... Um... do you have a sleeping bag you want me to set up?" Meimi asked.  
  
"You have it, don't you?" Asuka asked, thinking she was kidding.  
  
"No, I thought you grabbed it when we left the clearing." Meimi frowned.  
  
"I left it because I thought you were packing it.... So now where am I going to sleep?" Asuka said in a whiny voice. Meimi smiled, then frowned.  
  
"You can have my sleeping bag." she said seriously.  
  
"NO WAY!!! Meimi, you shouldn't sleep on the ground I will... It's okay, it's not your fault." Asuka said, shocked that she would say that.  
  
"We could share?" Meimi asked slowly. Asuka nodded. Meimi set her sleeping bag so that both could fit in it, then put on her pajamas and laid down. She was nearly asleep when Asuka finally got into the sleeping bag with her. He undressed outside, putting on his sweat pants (no shirt) and went inside to sleep. When he pulled the cover of the sleeping bag over himself and Meimi, he fluffed his pillow and relaxed. Meimi snuggled up to him, and he put his arms around her. They fell asleep like this.  
  
~* Morning *~  
  
Meimi was the first to wake up, at sunrise. She crawled slowly out of Asuka's embrace, and put on her street clothes. She left a note for Asuka, and went to see Seira.  
  
"Meimi, what are you doing here?! And where did you leave Asuka Jr.?!" Seira asked frantically. Her usual stoic appearance changed to flustered and frustrated.  
  
"Asuka's in our tent. I came to see if you could run to the store for me. Sawatari works there, and I didn't want him to see me. You know?" Meimi asked. She appeared a little too at ease to Seira.  
  
"Meimi, does Asuka Jr. know? I mean, does he know that you're Saint Tail?" Seira asked, her voice and hands shaking. Her eyes widened in shock as Meimi nodded.  
  
"Yes, he knows, but he's okay with it, he swore not to turn me in." Meimi said smiling. Seira sighed in relief, then gave Meimi a questioning look. She looked as though there was something she left out. "And he told me he loved me." Meimi said, her smile reaching her eyes this time.  
  
"That's great Meimi!" Seira exclaimed softly. Her parents were still asleep. "I'll run out to the store, you stay in my room, ok? I don't want any one to see you." Seira stated. She left for the store.  
  
*~ Back at the tent ~*  
  
Dear Asuka--  
I went to Seira's for the morning to get a report on our status, and have her run to the store for us, since neither of us are to be seen. I shouldn't be gone for too long, but if there's trouble, I'll send you a calling card.  
Love always,  
Meimi  
  
Asuka set the note down. "She's a complicated person..." he said to himself softly. At least she thought to leave him a note.  
  
----Flashback----  
  
"THIS IS THE POLICE. WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! RETURN THE NECKLACE AT ONCE, AND COME QUIETLY." a voice said from outside.  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
"Oh my gosh, why didn't I see it before?" Asuka said softly, but clearly, to himself. "Why, why, why?" he said angrily. "The person who Saint Tail calls 'the lost lamb' must be the person she steals for. The person who was wrong in the first place. But they must really not have been wronged! They must have tried to set us up!" Asuka said triumphantly.  
  
"But if no one knows who Saint Tail is, then.... Maybe they just chanced into finding Seira, and spread their lie. Then, unknowing that it was a lie, Saint Tail 'stole' it back for them, but it wasn't theirs...." Asuka pondered out loud. "I'll have to wait until Meimi gets back to run this by her... I'm sure that she'll have thoughts on this." Asuka said to himself.  
  
*~* In Seira's Room *~*  
  
"Wow.." Meimi said softly. "This is a list of every lost lamb we've ever encountered!" Meimi said. The most recent written down was that of the necklace she'd stolen back.  
  
"But... Then why did the police want to take us in? Usually, it's just Asuka Jr. ..." Meimi whispered. Then it hit her. "What if this person really wasn't the owner of the necklace?" she said.  
  
At that moment, Seira was walking through the door. Meimi found her and told her everything she'd thought up while Seira was gone.  
  
"Hmm... Meimi, that's a very interesting idea.. But wouldn't that mean that whoever the 'lost lamb' was knows that Saint Tail gets her information from me. Possibly, they even know who you are!" Seira said sadly.  
  
"That would be very bad, Seira... Do you remember what this person looked like?" Meimi asked.  
  
"Not clearly... Take me back with you to the tent, I want to see if Asuka Jr. can help us out, alright?" Seira asked Meimi.  
  
"Alright." Meimi agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you all like it? I've recently gotten an new computer, and I can post freely again. (My last computer saved documents in .rtf, and fanfiction doesn't support those. ^^;) I'll try to update more frequently. 


	5. So It Was False After All

I'm so glad that I'm getting reviews for this. It keeps me updating. I'm glad you all like it. This chapter will, however, be short. (I've got Rurouni Kenshin on my mind ^_^;;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So It Was False After All *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Asuka... Asuka?" Meimi asked. Asuka turned around, ran over, and hugged Meimi.  
  
"Wait until you hear what I've been thinking about." Asuka started.  
  
"Well, after you, then it's our turn." Meimi said, thinking that he had been missing her and having funny thoughts of what had happened to her while she was gone.  
  
"Well, I think that your, um... 'lost lamb' (??) Was a phony. I think that someone just wanted a necklace for themselves, so they spread a lie about it being stolen along with the papers. Then, they chanced upon getting Saint Tail's informative as the first person they lied to. So that resulted in us being wanted by the police, because we really stole something that wasn't supposed to be stolen." Asuka Jr. concluded.  
  
"That's what we were thinking, Asuka... But we thought that maybe whoever did this may know who I am... Who Seira is... But more than likely, who my mother is." Meimi said, a sad note lingering in her voice. Asuka didn't like that.  
  
"Is your mother... Is she the Saint Tail that my father chases after?" Asuka asked. Surprisingly, it was Seira that chimed in with the answer.  
  
"Yes, it is. Although I am sure that she doesn't do as much of the theft now... I think she is aware of what Meimi has been doing... After all, she is Saint Tail Senior. You know she'd probably expect her daughter to follow in her footsteps and help those who have been wronged. But my question is... Why would somebody take advantage of us and try to get us into trouble if we were doing something good?" Seira asked. But an unrecognizable voice was the one that replied to Seira's rehtorical question. Suddenly, Seira placed it.  
  
"Yes, why would somebody want to take advantage of you, and ruin your saintly reputation?" the voice said, with a hint of malice in it, as well as a hint of amusement. Asuka pulled Meimi in tightly to his still bare chest, while Seira stood defiantly beside the couple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like I said, it's short, but forgive me for having Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha on my mind. (They're my favorite anime series') **My favorite manga:: Saint Tail, Marmalade Boy, and.... Kare Kano** But yes, they're all on my mind at the moment, and I can't get them off. I'm going to go and watch tonight's episode of Kenshin in Japanese. Enjoy. 


	6. A Confession and an Assault

-------------  
  
"Yes, why would somebody want to take advantage of you, and ruin your saintly reputation?" the voice said, with a hint of malice in it, as well as a hint of amusement. Asuka pulled Meimi in tightly to his still bare chest, while Seira stood defiantly beside the couple.  
  
-------------  
  
"What do you want from us?" Seira asked calmly.  
  
"You were only part of the plan. I can't have you turning me in now that you've figured me out." The woman said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"But, how-" Asuka Jr. began, but he was interrupted by the woman.  
  
"How did I know that Meimi was Saint Tail, and you didn't?" she asked. Asuka Jr. gulped and nodded. "Well, isn't that cute? I'll just tell you the entire conspiracy while I have you here." she told them. "I wanted the necklace to complete my collection. I have an entire collection of Jade jewelry. I heard about a theif whole stole back for the wronged. Saint Tail. I followed all of the evidence to your school, where I heard you," she said pointing to Seira, "mention that 'This is a job for Saint Tail! Can you pull it off?" she informed them in a mocking tone.  
  
"I decided that I would tell my lie to you, and that you would have Saint Tail 'right the wronged' and 'return the necklace' to its 'rightful owner'. You fell for it easily, and Saint Tail stole something 'back' that had never been stolen in the first place." she laughed. "And you gave it to me at the church where I was 'praying'." the woman said. "And I figured it to be a great time to get revenge for my daughter, as well." she laughed.  
  
"You! I've seen you before! You're Mami's mother!" Meimi said, shocked. (a/n: I couldn't find my books, is that her? the girl who stole the wedding dress design?)  
  
"Yes, I am. Very clever, Saint Tail." she said.  
  
"You leave her alone." Asuka growled.  
  
"Shut up you little brat. I'm going to be rid of you all, now that you know what I've done." she told them.  
  
"How did you know we were here?" Seira asked.  
  
"I followed you and the pony tail. How else?" she asked, drawing a sword. She charged at Meimi.  
  
"1..2..3!!!" Meimi shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe... cliffie. Sorry, but I had to go to bed early, so I ended here. Reviews please! ~Krysta-chan ^_^ 


	7. Time's Running Out

"I followed you and the pony tail. How else?" she asked, drawing a sword. She charged at Meimi.  
  
"1..2..3!!!" Meimi shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sword turned into a bouquet of flowers, and Mami's mother cursed. "WHY YOU LITTLE..." then Mami's mother stopped. "I had so hoped to maim and torture you. But your end will have to be different." she said calmly.  
  
Only Asuka Jr. seemed to notice that Seira had disappeared when Meimi shouted her 1,2,3.  
  
****  
  
"Officer! I have a situation to report to you!" Seira shouted. 'Meimi, you're so brilliant, but what if I'm too late?' Seira thought.  
  
"What is it little girl?" he mocked her.  
  
"There's an attempted homocide! In the park, two kids are cornered! Please you have to help!" Seira shouted frantically, tears rolling down her cheeks. ~' 1, 2, 3! '~ Seira heard. It was in her mind, but the officer's eyes flashed for a moment. 'Thank the gods you can hear me, Meimi, we'll be there soon.' Seira thought. The officer grabbed her arm, and they ran to the car. The cop was radioing in for back up as he sped towards the park.  
  
****  
  
'You better be here really soon, Seira.... This thing has a gun!' Meimi thought, still locked in Asuka's embrace.  
  
"So do you want to know how you're going to die? I'm going to implant a few bullets in your brains." Mrs. Suzushiro said, laughing. "That's right, I'm going to blow your brains out." she said, plain and clear as day what her intentions were about to be. She walked back to her bag, that she had been forced to drop when she pulled her sword out, and pulled out her gun. Walking toward them, she pointed her gun first at Asuka.  
  
"Maybe you should watch your lover die first. After all, shouldn't you experience the pain my daughter experienced after you embarassed her as Saint Tail?" Mami's mother asked her, mockingly.  
  
"She deserved it." Meimi spat.  
  
"Oh? Step away from him, or you die first." the woman said. But when Meimi refused to move, Asuka pushed her. As she spun to see the woman's reaction, she heard the gun cock itself.  
  
"NOO!" Meime shouted. Time seemed to slow down. The bullet that went through the air was slow, and Meimi took it and switched its direction to off into the trees. Just as suddenly, time returned to normal, and the bullet went careening into the trees. Asuka was unharmed, the woman was shocked.  
  
"You BITCH!" Mami's mother shouted, rounding on Meimi with the gun. Asuka was gaping at her, but then was staring off behind her, and his face fell in relief.  
  
"Drop your weapon immediately and come quitely, or I shall have to use force." the male voice rang out. Meimi and Mrs. Suzushiro turned to see Seira standing with a policeman that had his rifle trained on Mami's mother.  
  
"What if I shoot first?" Mami's mother asked.  
  
"Then I shoot second." he replied, and she shot her gun.  
  
"MEIMI!!!" Asuka shouted.  
  
"Daiki..." she whispered as the gun shot. Time seemed to slow around her again, and Meimi walked forward and moved the bullet to face the trees once more. Time restored, and the bullet had barely missed it's target, just as another gunshot was fired. This time, it was into Mrs. Suzushiro's arm. She dropped her gun, cursing Meimi all the while.  
  
"I'll get even with you one day, you little sorceress! And I'll get your boy genius and girl saint, too!" she shouted in Meimi's face as the officer handcuffed her.  
  
"Are you kids alright?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yeah.... We're fine." Meimi replied.  
  
"You know you still have to report to the station for questioning, correct?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure that Mrs. Suzushiro would like to confess to the crimes I've been accused for, as well." Meimi reassure the policeman.  
  
"That would be handy." he said.  
  
"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT DOING THAT?!" Mrs. Suzushiro screeched.  
  
"I did. The truth will be told, that it will." Meimi said. When the policeman turned to his car, she muttered. "1, 2.... 3!"  
  
Meimi ran over into Asuka's arms, and flung herself into them. He held her tightly, and he kissed her on the forehead, glad that this was all over. Seira, not wanting to interrupt them, packed their things silently.  
  
"Thank you Seira. You saved our lives. And packed our things." Asuka noted.  
  
"Don't thank me, thank your wonderful white witch over there. If it weren't for her, you'd both be dead." Seira replied. Asuka turned to Meimi, who was crying in his embrace.  
  
"I didn't know your magic could do that, Meimi." he said truthfully.  
  
"It can't. The only logical explaination that I have is that the adrenaline and fear pumped through my magic to save us." Meimi replied, still crying.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"MEIMI!!!" Asuka shouted. "Daiki..." Meimi whispered as the gun shot.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
"Oh, do you really think that was what happened? Or do you think our emotions opened up more of your magic ability?" Asuka asked.  
  
"He may be right, Meimi." Seira replied.  
  
"He may be right, but right now we have to get to the police station." Meimi replied.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get this all over with once and for all." Asuka replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. ^_^;; At any rate, I'll be finishing this up within the next chapter or so, and getting to my other fanfiction. But I will write another Saint Tail fanfic soon. I promise for all my loyal Saint Tail readers. Just leave me a review, or email me and I'll get one up. If you have ideas even, or if you want a sequel. Let me know! ~Krysta-chan 


	8. Maybe We Can

Last chapter of the story, and I'm sorry to report to you that it ends in a bloody battle.

------------------

Meimi, Asuka Jr. and Seira walked to the police station from their campsite. They entered the main lobby, where a policeman directed them to an investigation room. When they got there, They were stunned to find the cop looking as though he was sleeping. "Officer?" Seira asked.

"No, not quite." a harsh voice said. "Mummy, they're here!" Mami Suzushiro's piercing voice rang out. Mami's mother not only had her gun, but so did Mami.

"And now, you really will be killed." Mami's mother cackled. She fired three shots at Asuka Jr. All three of them missed, and Asuka dived at her wrenching her gun free and clicking on the safety. Unfortunately, frozen in place were Seira and Meimi. Mami looked up at Meimi.

"I've been waiting a long time to hurt you, Haneoka, and now I have my chance." Mami spat. Her gun pointed at Meimi's forehead. She cocked the gun, then suddenly aimed for Asuka Jr., shooting. The bullet connected with Asuka's shoulder, and he lurched forward. Blood spurted from the small wound, and Mami cackled as pain overtook the young detective's face. "Now for the nun..." Mami laughed, shooting at Seira once more. She shot twice, and Meimi could only hold off one of the bullets, instead, stepping in front of the other. It skimmed the top of her left shoulder as she pushed Seira down to the ground. Meimi winced, then used Meimi's own gun to knock her out, clipping her on the back of the head.

"Seira, go help Asuka!" Meimi said, watching Mami's mother stir to get up from beneathe Asuka. Meimi saw the gun that had been Mrs. Suzushiro's, and immediately shot at the trigger, breaking it off. She pointed the gun at Mami's mother, and shouted, "HEEEEEELP!" at the top of her lungs. She noticed that no one could hear the guns because of the silencers placed on them. That bothered her.

Several officers came rushing to their aid, Meimi opened the door, with the gun still trained on Mami's mother.

"What happened here?" one officer asked.

"Mami Suzushiro used chloroform to drug your interrogator and they set him up in the chair. Then she sprang her mother loose. They waited for us so that they could finish the job her mother," Meimi jerked the gun at the woman on the ground, "Failed to do. Mami, the unconscious one, shot Asuka Jr. in the right shoulder, and he's bleeding pretty badly. Mami also shot at Seira, and hit my left shoulder, but only skimming it, so it doesn't hurt too badly." Meimi explained.

"Oh God." a different officer breathed. They immediately cuffed both Mami and her mother, and brought them to a cell. The remaning officer radioed for an ambulance, and Asuka, Meimi, and Seira were taken away to the hospital for treatment. Everyone's parents were notified, and the situation was handled.

Saint Tail was cleared of all charges, along with Asuka Jr. Seira, who didn't really have any involvement but as a witness, was free to go. Mami and her mother were charged with attempted homicide and theft, and received life in prison.

------------------ 3 months later

"I can't believe our senior year of school is over..." Meimi said, sighing.

"I know." Asuka replied, holding her hand. "But there is so much we can do now. Maybe... maybe even get married." he said, shyly.

"Really?" Meimi asked.

"Only if you want." Asuka answered.

"Of course." Meimi said, smiling.

"Good." Asuka replied, leaning in, and kissing her.

------------------

that was the last chapter. I'm sorry it was a bit short. and abrupt... but I hope you liked it! review and maybe i'll write another one. a better one. THAT ONE. -sorry, dunno where that came from...-

-Jade


End file.
